


Pussy Cats

by HanaXans



Category: NCIS
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you have a kitten?"</p>
<p>From lj, ana-grrl's Multifandom Challenge: Small and Fuzzy During an Apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pussy Cats

It was quite possibly the ugliest kitten Ziva had ever seen. Poor thing was half-starved, half-blind, and totally miserable. While she wasn't surprised at its condition--hell, they were little better some days--Ziva didn't know why Tony had brought it back to their shelter, instead of kindly putting it out of its suffering.

Oh no, she thought, surely he's not planning on eating it! Swallowing distastefully, she asked, "Why do you have a kitten?"

"Oh, come on Ziva, you know I've always loved pussy... cats," Tony quickly included that final word, with a quick and wary glance to their (former) boss, Gibbs, who pretended not to hear them in favour of checking Abby's leg wound.

She'd been shot--just a graze, thank god--days earlier, when a foraging mission went south. Abs was doing okay; she'd be doing better if they'd had Ducky, but he was gone. So many were gone, _lost and blown away,_ Ziva's mind sang a snatch of an old tune.

Oh, what they wouldn't do for constant electricity again. And music, or movies, in Tony's case, although now he'd started a list of Best Movies Never Made. At best, they could only draw on power from the generator for an hour or two at a time, and always be careful never to draw undue attention as they did it. It was like some of her worst days back home, all the time, in the former Land of Opportunity. Who knew how things were like _there_. Ziva shook her head, dismissing these thoughts. 

"Yes, but why is it here? We can not feed it, or eat it even." Feeling sick at the thought, she ventured, "Who knows what diseases it may be carrying?"

DiNozzo glared at her beneath his battered old NCIS cap (their job is meaningless now; there is no Navy to investigate for anymore) before he said, "I thought Abby might like him."

Ah. Yes, the kitten was certainly hideous enough that Abby would instantly fall in love with him. Ziva sat back to watch as Tony hid the kitten behind his back before heading over to Abby's pallet. She couldn't help but smile at Abby's child-like glee that Tony got her a present, and her excited squeal when she saw what it was. Abs' good cheer was more contagious than any disease the kitten could have.

Yes, Ziva understood why Tony brought that creature back with him. It was ugly and sick, and Abby would get better just to be able to look after him. "Hey," Ziva called out with a smirk, "he might even clean up better than Tony ever has."

**Author's Note:**

> Special Agent Ziva David: Don't tell me you're afraid of a little pussy... Cat, Tony.  
> NCIS -- "Untouchable"


End file.
